Before He Cheats
by KayKay2007
Summary: Ginny Weasley was so angry at he her boyfriend. So while she was distroying his broom who help her go even further? DG And I don't own the song or characters


AN: I own nothing. Not the Harry Potter characters nor the song. I just heard this song, and had to write something. Just a little one-shot.

Song by Carrie Underwood

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With that bleach blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now he's probably behind her with a pool stick showing  
Her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know..._

Ginny Weasley was mad. No, Ginny Weasley was furious! _How could he do this to me!_ she thought angrily as she walked towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Today was the Halloween Ball, and Ginny wasn't feeling to well earlier that morning, so she was planning to skip it and go to bed early. Her boyfriend, Harry Potter, was disappointed when she told him, so she told him to go ahead without her. At first he said that he wanted to stay with her, but Ginny insisted that he go with her brother Ron and best friend Hermione Granger. And so he did.

Well, after about a hour or so, Ginny was feeling better and was board like no other lying there in bed. So she decided to go to the ball and surprise Harry.

When she got there, the only person who was surprised was Ginny, not Harry. Over by the punch bowl was her boyfriend, and her supposed best friend Hermione, snogging like the world was going to end. It literally looked like he was sucking her face off that's how at it they were.

Finally, Ginny made it to her destination. The broom shed. She pulled out her wand and unlocked the shed. From it she pulled out the brand new _Firebolt 5000 _Harry had for Christmas from Lupin. She knew that what she was about to do was really mean, but was pissed like no other and didn't a damn at that moment.

_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Ginny walked over to the nearest goal post, broom in hand, and started to slam it against the pole. She didn't do it to hard to where it would break, just enough to put dents and scratches on it.

Next, she took her wand and lit the tail on fire. After Ginny was satisfied on how burnt the tail was, she put out the flames and started carving her name into the handle. She did this by hand, so she can get out as much anger as possible. While she was doing this, she started thinking about Harry and Hermione.

_Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now she's probably saying I 'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know..._

While venting out her anger on the now battered up broom, Ginny didn't notice someone standing behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROOM!" the said person yelled.

_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Ginny turned around to look at the person who had so rudely interrupted her. She was a little disappointed to see Draco Malfoy and not Harry. She was kind of hopping to throw the broom in his face.

"Your broom? I believe that this is Harry's broom and not yours!" She spat at him.

"No Weaselette, that broom is mine." Draco spat back.

"Prove it!"

At that Draco pulled the broom from Ginny's hands and pointed at the top end of the handle. There, engraved in gold lettering was _DRACO MALFOY._

"See. Now please explain why you were destroying my broom!" Draco said angrily.

"I'm so sorry Malfoy. I thought it was Harry's broom." Ginny said.

"Why would you destroy Potters broom? I thought you two were having a thing or something." Draco asked. "What did he cheat on you with Mudblood or something?" He laughed.

The look Ginny gave him told him all too well that that was indeed what happened.

"Weasley, I'm so-"

"No." Ginny sniffed, "No, don't apologize. I was stupid to think he loved me anyway."

"Well, Potter is an idiot to something like that to someone so beautiful." Draco whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. So about my broom. What are you going to do about it?" Draco smirked.

"Me?"

"Yes you." Draco said "You were the one who destroyed it."

Ginny thought for a moment, then and got a brilliant idea.

"Come with me." She said, then pulled Draco to the broom closet.

_I might of saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
You know it won't be on me_

"I know I'm so irresistible, and I do like a good shag every now and then, but that's not going to be enough to pay for this broom." Draco smirked.

"Shut up!" Ginny snapped. " I didn't bring you here for a shag you dumb ass. I brought you here to do this." She then pulled out the broom that said _HARRY POTTER_ on the side of the broom handle. _Mental note: Read before destroying things _Ginny thought to herself.

"Yeah, you do know that it has Potters name on it, right? I think he'll notice the difference."

"I swear, do you even know that you're a wizard sometimes?" Ginny said exasperated. She then pulled out her wand and pointed on Draco's broom. Where it said _DRACO MALFOY_ it now said _HARRY POTTER_. She did the same to Harry's broom and handed it to Draco. "There!" she said.

"Mm... You're not as stupid as I thought." He smirked.

"Really? Well you're as stupid as I thought." Ginny shrugged.

"Tha- Hey!"

Ginny just laughed and said, "Well I'm gonna go. See you Malfoy."

"I'll walk with you." He said.

"Um... OK." said a bewildered Ginny.

When they were outside the Great Hall doors, Draco and Ginny noticed Harry and Hermione coming through them.

"Hey," Draco said, "Do you want to get some more revenge?"

"How?" Ginny asked.

_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Just then, Draco grabbed Ginny's face and pulled her into passionate kiss. Just as fast as it started, it ended just as fast.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Harry yelled.

"The same thing you were doing with Mudblood here." Draco said.

"Wh-?" Harry said shocked.

"I saw you Harry. And I hope it was worth it because we're done!" Ginny yelled. She then grabbed Draco's hand and started walking away. "Oh, and by the way," Ginny said "Good luck in next weeks game against the Slytherins, it just might be a little hard to _sweep _the floor with them though."

"Why?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Oh no reason." Ginny said and walked off hand hand with Draco who was laughing uncontrollably.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hoped you liked it. I just had to get this out. R&R!


End file.
